


Shattered

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: The threat that hung above their heads is over...or is it?
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Kudos: 3





	Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom has many different meanings.

The city of Braavos was filled with multitude of sounds: the cries of the salesmen selling their wares, the hustle and bustle of the city that was just waking up.

And with all the noise, no one noticed a pair supporting one another. The man, whose hair turned white and brittle due to fear, could barely stand. The girl, whose brown eyes were sombre and fearful, had loose brown hair which was still lovely. Both of her feet were broken.

And that was merely physical trauma. The two people went unnoticed as others passed them by. And they were just fine with that. In fact, they welcomed it. They found themselves on the receiving end of special attention, reserved for them and them alone, more than once. And it was the kind of attention they hoped to never experience again.

So they built up a wall around themselves, refusing to let anyone apart from each other in.

"These wares are lovely." the girl said "I would like to know the price."

"Certainly." the salesman said "But may I know your names?"

"Of course." the girl smiled brightly "I am Lyarra."

"I am Roland." the young man introduced himself."

The salesman told them the price and they paid, carrying the goods back to their house. Once they were finally alone, they relaxed visibly.

"Do you want to tell them the truth?" the young man asked

"We can't, Theon." the young woman sighed "Because if we do, Ramsay will find out and our new life will be ruined."


End file.
